Stumbled
by Sister of the Crimson Dragon
Summary: Summary: Kyoko Asakura is a girl with a horrible past. When she gets a scholarship to Ouran Academy, she thinks her life is worth living for. But after stumbling upon the Hosts and going into their dept, she feels trapped. Especially in the clutches of a certain, Dark Lord. First OHSHC fic! Story better than sum!


Chapter 1: Lucky Day

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: My first Ouran High School Host Club story, yay! **

**Hikaru: Oh shut up Twinkle Toes.**

**Me: That's rude, especially when I'm adding a very pretty lady.**

**Hikaru: O.O**

**Me: Yup. *sighs* I love OCs. And pissing the Hosts off! .** **My Maid-sama! and Fruits Basket stories are coming along very- *dodges kick***

**Kyo: Dammit author! Hurry up with that "Fruits Basket" story!**

**Me: Are you telling the author what to do?! GO AWAY KYO, YOU'RE NOT IN "OURAN HIGH-SCHOOL HOST CLUB"! YOU'RE IN "FRUITS BASKET"! GO AWAY BEFORE I GET KAGURA!**

**Kyo: O.O *runs away***

**Me: Hehe, good kitty. Now, let's get started. Please R&R!**

**Haruhi: Who was that? *points to where Kyo went***

**Me: Oh, just an annoying Carrot-top boy with a bad temper from "Fruits Basket" anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! It belongs to Bisco Hatori! If I did own this anime/manga, the Twins would be less annoying. -.-**

**Claimer: I do own Kyoko Asakura, Megumi Oyagi, Kamiko Takabayashi, Kiyomi Shizuru and Akitaro Asakura. (Yes, a lot of OCs, I'm an OC fan)**

* * *

_Summary: Kyoko Asakura is a girl with a horrible past. When she gets a scholarship to Ouran Academy, she thinks her life is worth living for. But after stumbling upon the Hosts and going into their dept, she feels trapped. Especially in the clutches of a certain, Dark Lord._

One Friday afternoon, a girl with black and electric blue streaked hair and piercing fiery red coloured eyes ran out of the school building.

"Hey! Where ya goin' babe?" yelled a voice out to her.

_Oh no!_ she thought. _Not him! _She ran faster, but then found herself pinned to a wall in an alley.

"Where did ya think you were goin' princess? Let's have some fun."

"P-please, s-st-stop it!" she said, on the verge to tears.

The guy chuckled. "I don't think so."

Just then, he was punched in the face. Rubbing his jaw, he looked up to find a brunette towering before him, with a dangerous look and aura.

"Only cowards and loners try to rape women!" she said, her anger matching the fire of Kyoko's eyes. "Do that again and they'll be tracing you with chalk. Got it?"

He knew what she meant. He was one of the school's "bad boys" but was really popular despite his bad reputation. His name was Megumi. Megumi Oyagi. He trembled in fear, as he was in the presence of Japan's best female martial artist. Yes, _female_. HER name was Kamiko Takabayashi.

"Now get the hell outta here!" she said, as Megumi scurried off in fear.

The brunette went to Kyoko, who was relieved of her saviour.

Kyoko bowed and said; "Arigato Kami-san."

"No prob! If something like this happens again, you just the word and I'll be there!" Kamiko said with a wink. "Let's go to your place."

"Hai!"

Once at Kyoko's house, they settled in her room. Her room was simple, a double bed with simple white sheets, pillows and comforters. White, bare walls with pictures and drawings hung around everywhere. A simple brown desk with a small laptop and pencil holder with a few books on top. There were different types and styled carpets of all sizes on the big wooden floor. On her bed, lay a medium sized box.

"What is it?" Kamiko asked suspiciously. "If it's a bomb, I'll kill that-"

"No!" Kyoko replied. "It says; '_From: Ouran Academy'_!"

"You mean that rich school full of bastards and un-mature girls? Why would the school send you that?"

"I don't know. Let's open it." Leaning towards the box, Kyoko gracefully, and cautiously, opened the box while Kamiko got in a fighting pose.

"It's a yellow- marshmallow? With white cuffed neck and sleeves and a red ribbon!"

Peering at the yellow puffy dress, a note fell out. Reading the note aloud, her eyes grew as big as an African elephant's ears.

"It says;

_'Dear Ms. Asakura,_

_You have won an Art scholarship to the elite, Ouran Academy. The yellow dress is your uniform and you'll find directions, application forms, student handbooks and everything else you need in the box. We hope you accept the scholarship and to see you soon!_

_The Chairman, Yuzuru Suoh.'_"

"Woah! Since when did you try to get into Ouran? Isn't that at the next town over from Ourin **[1]**?"

"I don't know. Maybe, my dad?"

"Hey! I'm home!" yelled a masculine voice.

"Hi dad! Um, why do I have a package from Ouran on my bed?"

Coming up the stairs, Akitaro Asakura **[2]**, Kyoko's dad, answered; "Well, I entered some of your artwork into the Academy's entrance exam. Well, as a part of it. You're going to Ouran!"

Flabbergasted, Kyoko stuttered; "B-b-but, h-how? I-i mean, Ouran? That's about an hour away from here!"

"I know Kyo-kyo **[3]**, that's why you are going to stay with your cousin, Haruhi Fujioka. You remember her, right? She's your cousin on your mum's side. Her brother is Ryoji Fujioka who lost his wife 10 years back?"

"Oh yeah! She was like a sister to me." Kyoko smiled, remembering the fun times with Haruhi.

"Yes, well, better get packing, oh! And she sent this note." he said, handing a note that says; _"From: Haruhi To: Kyoko"_. "Oh, and hello Kamiko. Sorry, didn't notice ya!"

"No prob! I'll help Kyo-kyo here pack." Kamiko replied. Turning to Kyoko, she asked; "So, what's in the note?"

Shrugging, Kyoko opened the second package and read aloud;

_"Dear Kyo-san,_

_Hey! Haruhi here! So I heard you're coming to Ouran and living with me. That's great! Can't wait to see you again. By the way, don't bring extra girly clothes. Just don't please. I'll tell you why later. Say 'hi' to Uncle Akitaro for me please! Bye!_

_Haruhi"_

"Woah! Double present! I'm gonna miss ya! Somehow, I'll try to get into Ouran as well. Hmm, curious to why she would say; _"don't bring extra girly clothes"_. Oh well, let's pack! And you'll keep in touch, right?" Kamiko asked.

Kyoko laughed. "I will. C'mon, the clothes can't get packing on its own!" And the two friends started.

Meanwhile, at Ouran during the Host Club;

"So, your cousin is coming to Ouran Haru-chan?" (guess who that is -.-)

"Who's your cousin like? Is it a boy, or girl? How old? Is it a commoner too?"

Question's bombarded the poor cross-dresser as she tried to calm 'em down.

"Yes. My cousin's a girl, but hates men. She richer than me, but that's because her mom was an older sibling to my dad, so she got most of the inheritance. She's an artist, shy, quiet, hates loud noises, older than me by 3 months." said Haruhi, answering all of their questions. "She was Emo the last time I saw her, Emo and a tomboy. Has black, shaggy, shoulder lengthed, layered hair that's strait and VERY uneven at the bottom. Has unnaturally looking fiery red eyes and electric blue dye on her bangs that covers her left eye unsymetrically and a few ear-piercings on her ears."

"We must meet this cousin of yours!" Tamaki cried out dramatically.

"Um..."

"Yaay!" yelled the Twins.

"Then lets go!" and they all piled in the car.

[ Kyoko's place]

Pushing her boxes outside, Kyoko thought of Ouran and her cousin, Haruhi.

_"I wonder what Ouran is like."_ she thought. Suddenly, she heard a beep.

Turning around sharply, she saw a huge, black limo. Eyes had gone wide.

"What the-?"

"Hey, Kyoko! Let's get-what in the world?!"

Turning around back, she saw Kamiko standing there, awestruck. Piling out of the car was a tall blond, a short blond, two red-headed twins and two black haired guys, one with glasses, one without. And a short brunette.

Eyes gone wide again, she had one thought; _"Haruhi?"_

Standing up, she realized that it IS her cousin. In a, _boys uniform?!_

"Haru-chan!" squeled the girl who went to hug her cousin. "Oh my gosh! How long has it been? Since Aunt Kotoko's funeral, right?"

Managing to smile despite the fact that her mom was mentioned, Haruhi replied; "Yes, it sure has! Who she?"

Turning around, Kyoko saw Kamiko standing there, confused. Bowing, Kyoko replied;

"Ohh! I'm sorry Kami-san! Kamiko, this is Haruhi Fujioka, my cousin. Haru-chan, this is my best friend, Kamiko Takabayashi. And the guys there, I don't know." She pointed to the Hosts.

"Oh, well hey then Haruhi! Kyoko's been telling me a LOT about you. Who are those guys?"

Tamaki rushed to the brunette and pulled out a rose. "Why princess, I'm-" Punch in the face.

"Keep. Away. From me."

Tamaki cowered in fear. "S-sh-she hit me! She's worst than that Benibara!"

Bowing again, Kyoko replied; "Gomen'nasai! She just doesn't like "charming" men. You guys are from Ouran, right? And why is my cuz in the _boy's_ uniform?"

"Well, last year, she broke our vase that costed 8 million yen **[4]**. So in order to re-pay her dept, she became a host." said four-eyes (no offence to peeps who have glasses)

"But she also had to cross-dress. She's the natural type." said one of the Twins.

"And she's been under-cover for a long time." said the other.

Kyoko's eye twitched. "Host? THAT'S GAY! No wait, THAT'S LESBIAN! You could've called us!" She gave Haruhi her best puppy-dog face.

Patting her back, Haruhi replied; "I know, but I didn't want to bother you and Uncle Akitaro."

"Souko **[5]**. Wait, SO THERE'S A HOST CLUB?! Oh gosh!" she shuddered.

"Wait, doesn't Kiyomi go to Ouran?" Kamiko asked. "Kiyomi Shizuru?"

"Oh yeaaah! Haruhi! Do you know a 'Kiyomi Shizuru'? She's our best friend who transferred to Ouran last year." Kyoko gave her cousin a hopeful look.

"Hmm, yeah! She requested the Twins."

"Just like her." Kamiko muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my er,- _companions_." Tamaki looked hurt at this. (no surprise)

After the intros, Kyoko and Kamiko found out that the tall blond is Tamaki Suoh, the Chairman's son surprisingly to them, glasses is Kyoya Ohtori, the Twins were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, shorty was Mitskuni Haninozuka, Honey for short, and the tall one was Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short. Rich peeps.

"Kyo-chan! Are you really Haru-chan's cousin?" asked Hunny.

"Eh, yeah! And please, no formalities. I only let my dad, uncle and closest relatives call me with formalities."

"Wow! Are you actually Haruhi's cousin?" asked the Twins. "We didn't know Haruhi had cousins like you, especially a girl cousin."

Sighing, Haruhi replied; "Guys, I have a lot of girl cousins. Tohru Honda **[6]** is one of them. A second cousin really."

"Oh yeah! Ruru is very sweet! She's a bit dense I gotta admit, but she's always willing to help!" exclaimed Kyoko with moe. Tohru was her second favourite cousin, as Haruhi was her first.

"Wow! You're hair is very colourful Kyoko! Is it natural?" the Twins asked toushing her electric blue locks, despite the fact that the answer was so obvious.

"No shiz Sherlock! OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT NATURAL YOU BIG, FAT BAKAS **[7]**!" she yelled in rage.

"Well sooorry! Hey! Let's see if she can figure out the answer to our; 'Which One is Hikaru Game!'" said Hikaru.

Suddenly, they pulled 2 green, plaid golf hats out, put them on their heads and scrambled. Instantly, Kyoko knew who was who. Pointing to her left, she said;

"That's Hikaru." and pointing to her right she replied; "And that's Kaoru."

Their jaws dropped. Only Haruhi figured this out, and now ANOTHER commoner?!

"Well, let's get going, shall we? I want to surprise Uncle Ryoji. LET'S GO!" Kyoko yelled. She went to hug her father, who had come out, and Kamiko.

"Say 'hi' to Kiyomi-san, ok?" Kamiko asked.

Smiling with a bit of sadness in it, Kyoko replied; "Of course! We'll send letters and texts. Keep in touch!"

Kyoko went inside the limo, followed by Haruhi, Mori and Honey, as the others went into their own limos or Mercedez-Benz, or Toyota. And off they went, to Ouran Academy.

* * *

**Sister of the Crimson Dragon: Phew! Longest chapter out of all of my stories! Was fun though.**

**Hikaru: We didn't get a lot of lines. -.-**

**Jane (me): It's not always about the lines dumbo. Besides, Mori and Kyoya said nothin'! Please R&R, no flames and stay tune to the next chapter please!**

**[1]= Ourin is the next school/town in the manga, where Yabu is trying to find his daughter in Vol. 3, eps./ch 8. Episode 3 in the anime.**

**[2], [3] and [6]= Kyo-kyo. Does this name sound familiar to you? It may be if you've watched; "Fruits Basket", where in episode 7 or around there, some students call Kyo Sohma; 'Kyo-kyo'. And does the name; "Akitaro" sound familiar? He has the same name as the "Fruits Basket" anime director, Akitaro Daichi! Tohru Honda is a character in "Fruits Basket" and is going to be presented in my "Ouran High School Host Club" and "Fruits Basket" cross-over that's kinda' a sequel to this later on.**

**[4]= 8 000 000 yen equals to 80 000 dollars ($80 000 is the amount Haruhi owes the Club in the manga)**

**[5] and [7]= Souko means "oh" and baka means "idiot" or "fool" in Japanese.**


End file.
